ucosfandomcom-20200214-history
Tender Loving Care
}}} was the second episode of the eleventh series of New Tricks. Synopsis Official BBC Synopsis The team investigate the unsolved killing of brilliant young doctor Lydia Dryden in a case that takes them into the two very different worlds of public and private medicine. Danny Griffin is bereft when daughter Holly leaves home to start university, so his UCOS colleagues throw some fun distractions his way. And he might even be about to acquire a pet. Plot to be added Cast *DCI Sasha Miller - Tamzin Outhwaite *Gerry Standing - Dennis Waterman *Steve McAndrew - Denis Lawson *Dan Griffin - Nicholas Lyndhurst *Holly Griffin - Storme Toolis *Hugh Dryden - Oliver Cotton *Lawrence Devlin - Richard Dillane *Monika Dryden - Sian Thomas *Ian - Alex Austin *Katia Dryden - Laura Rogers *Lydia Dryden - Lorna Rose Harris *Julian Adomakoh - Emmanuel Ighodaro *Nicole Hunter - Nina Young *Bobby Johal - Tanmay Dhanania *Darren Vosper - Jon Foster Crew Sourced directly from episode's credit sequence. Writing *Written by Marston Bloom *Created by Roy Mitchell *Created by Nigel McCrery Directing *Directed by Andy Hay * 1st Assistant Director - James Blackwell * 2nd Assistant Director - David Chalsrey * 3rd Assistant Director - Jodie Cowman * Floor Runner - Toby Evans * Director of Photography - Peter Sinclair * Casting Director - Julia Duff CDG * Casting Assistant - Sacha Green Production Department *Executive Producer (Wall to Wall) - Richard Burrell * Executive Producer (BBC) - Polly Hill * Line Producer - Ian Scaife * Associate Producer - Roy Mitchell * Production Manager - Emily Draper * Production Secretary - Harriet Patton * Production Runner - Zak Klein * Production Accountant - Josie Kelly * Production Designer - Anthony Ainsworth '' * Assistant Production Accountant - ''Mark Woods * Police Advisor - Charlie Moore * Publicity - Caren Davies Locations *Series Location Manager - Susannah Booker * Location Manager - Adam Betterton * Unit Manager - Rachel Hyde * Location Assistant - Charlotte Hemsley Camera and Electrical Department Camera *Focus Puller - Alex Howe * Clapper Loader - Jackson Taylor * Camera Trainee - Alba Ruiz * Camera Grip - Terry Pate Electrical *Gaffer - Joe Judge * Best Boy - David Bourke * Electrician - John Powell * Electrician - Richard Anderson Sound Department *Sound Mixer - Simon Bishop * Sound Maintenance Engineer - Jason Bennett * Sound Assistant - Celine Durand Watts Art Department *Art Director - Jane Broomfield * Standby Art Director - Sarah Paddison * Props Buyer - Janet Willmott * Graphic Designer - Sophie Powell * Art Department Assistant - Laura Miller * Props Master - Colin Bradbury * Standby Props - Kenny Palmer * Props Handler - Simon Bradbury-Philip * Props Handler - Max Grant * Props Handler - Doug Irvine * Standby Carpenter - Andrew Smith Costume Department *Costume Designer - Eleanor Baker * Costume Supervisor - Sandy Lloyd * Costume Standby - Billy Haynes * Costume Trainee - Bethany Cross * Make-Up/Hair Designer - Pat Hay * Make-Up/Hair Artist - David Watkin * Make-Up/Hair Artist - Lizzie Judd * Make-Up Trainee - Daisy Lyddon Editing Department *Series Script Editor - Rosalie Carew * Script Supervisor - Caroline Holder * Assistant Editor - Conor Mackey * Dubbing Mixer - Billy Mahoney * Dialogue Editor - Roger Dobson * Effects Editor - Arran Mahoney * Colourist - Gareth Spensley * Online Editor - Nick Anderson * Editor - Dominic Strevens Music *Composed by Warren Bennett Continuity *Holly Griffin is now at University and has a boyfriend. Trivia *This episode received 5.84 million viewers. Category:Series 11